Twilight love story
by Sadiesocks79
Summary: A new vampire moves to town, her name is bella when she finds she's not the only one if her kind and meets a mysterious vampire what will become of her and will her like her back
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight saga (I wish I did though) **

Dear Diary

My name is Bella swan, you may imagine me as an ordinary teenager that goes to high school, meets her soul mate and moves on with her life. Nope my life is quite different in many different ways. This is my 6th time going to high school, I've been the same age now for quite some time here's why. When I was 17 i was a wreck less girl who didn't care about what she did or about the consequences. I was playing truth or dare with a few of my friends, it was about midnight at the time and one of them dared me to go out into the woods. I was terrified but if I said I was scared and refused they would tell the whole school, I would loose my reputation and be a laughing stock. I wandered into the woods but couldn't see a thing, I couldn't even see my own hand in front of me. Suddenly I heard twigs snapping and I knew I wasn't alone. Terrified to move, I stood there still as a statue until everything went silent. After a few moments I turned ba

ck hoping that I was safe but I saw a dark figure stood there staring at me with blood red eyes. The dark figure started moving towards me, I tried to run but I was frozen with fear. I shut my eyes hoping it was all just a nightmare but then I felt excruciating pain in my neck then I collapsed, shaking at the foot of a tree screaming as what felt like fire spread through my body. I woke the next morning with blood dripping down my neck from a huge bite mark. Looking around I found a piece of a broken mirror. I picked it up, after I saw my reflection I realised I was a vampire now. My eyes were now a dark, livid red and the throbbing bite on my neck reminded me of a picture I saw in a book about vampires. That is how I changed and now I have to go to high school AGAIN, just because you stop aging once you're a vampire.

**Authors notes**

**Sorry it's short but as my teachers always say quality not quantity. Plus it's my first ever fanfic so it's probably not very good. Thanks for reading and please review to give me tips on how to improve. **

**New chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

My dreaded day started with the beeping of my alarm clock. I slap the damn thing with a tennis racket that was for some reason by my bed before I realise my alarm had been going off for 10 minutes and I was almost late for school. I threw my clothes on and ran out the door. on my way to school i say the sun start to come out so i parked my car at the edge of the road and ran into someone accidentally knocking they over. It turns out it was an extremely cute guy with beautiful bronze hair and brown-golden eyes.

"I'm so so sorry I just had to get off the road"I stuttered as i observed the absolutely gorgeous guy i so rudely ran into. He looked into my golden eyes and smirked at me as if he knew what i was before he was gone quicker then i can blink. Suddenly it came to me, HE'S A VAMPIRE TOO (unless he just hid behind a tree) nothing can move faster than a vampire. Once the sun disappeared again i wandered out of the woods to carry on my boring day.

Once i arrived at school and drove around the student car park for about 20 minutes trying to find a spot to park in i had 5 minutes to get my timetable and get to form. My teacher was called Miss Thwaites, she was pretty nice and was gorgeous too. she had jet black long hair running down her back and wore red glasses. i think her name was Maxine from what i heard from other students in her class. everyone stared at me as i walked in and introduced myself to the teacher.

"hey miss my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella, i'm new in the school and i was told that this was my form class," I explained to the young teacher, she gave me a warm smile and told me where to sit.

There was a girl on the other side of the table I was told to sit at, my first impression of her was that she looked like a year 5 from her height and adventurous look in her eyes. I smiled at her shyly and she sort of gave me this death glare. In the corner i saw the boy i ran into in the woods. He actually looked in pain sat in the room with all the humans and me. My guess was the he was probably overwhelmed by the smell of human blood, i know i was. I managed to hold my breath for the 10 minutes we were stuck there in form so i looked around and observed the people i would be stuck in the same form class with for the rest of the year. there was about 4 or 5 girls that kept staring at me (in my opinion they for some reason looked extremely jealous). There was a girl who sat near the guy i ran into, she had very short hair that seemed to be pointing in every direction possible. there was also a set of rather dumb boys that kept looking at me and then laughing amongst themselves. I groaned in disgust and laid my head down on the table. When the bell finally rang to signal first period i left without a second thought, i didn't care what others thought especially when people (mostly boys) kept whistling at me which was extremely annoying. At first i wondered if it was because i was a vampire that i attracted people. That's another thing that annoys me about being a vampire, it makes you extremely attractive and beautiful.

My first lesson was English with woman called Miss Owen, she had very long, very wavy hair which flowed down her back perfectly. In my opinion she looked exactly like Jess Glynne she even sounded like her. i went over and introduced myself.

"Hi Miss, I'm Isabella but please call me Bella, I was told that you were my English teacher,"I murmured to the teacher that looked like she wanted nothing more but to go back to bed and i honestly knew exactly how she felt.

"Hello Bella welcome to your English lessons, you will regret going to school after this trust me on that,"she replied with a small chuckle, I smiled at her knowingly.

"Where should I sit?"I asked her

"Well seeing as you're new why don't you sit next to the nicest, quietest and smartest girl in the class, Gabriella or as she likes to be known as Gabi?" she asked and I nodded enthusiastically and she showed me to my seat next to the only girl that actually looked friendly.

"Hi," i said to the girl but she didn't look up from her notebook,"my name is Bella, you're Gabi right?" i asked her and after a few moments she answered me saying,

"Hi, yes i'm gabi sorry i didn't answer you straight away i wanted to finish my sentence before i forgot it, if we're gonna be friends the one thing you need to know about me is that i'm extremely forgetful so I write quickly,"Gabi answered. I nodded glad to finally have a friend in this prison of a school. Miss Owen started teaching us about William Shakespeare and said that there would be opportunities to perform a shakespeare play. this got me very excited but also terrified, what if my acting skills weren't good enough and i was laughed at and bullied for life. yes i do think of the worst thing that could happen before the best. i glanced at Gabi and she looked very enthusiastic about doing performances. the next few lessons were a breeze, It wasn't until art that i couldn't wait to leave. The bronze haired boy was sat on the only desk with a spare seat in the room. I wandered over to the teachers desk to find both a man that looked like he was in a mood, and a woman who looked pretty nice but also had a temper when someone annoyed her.

"Sorry if i'm interrupting something but I'm new in the school and i need to know where i should sit," I explained to the two teachers the woman smiled at me and that settled my nerves a bit.

"Hey, welcome to your first art lesson, my name is Miss Lazenby this is Mr Collingwood, what's your name dear?" she asked me in a calm sweet voice,

"My name is Isabella but please call me Bella, it's lovely to meet you," I told them, the man, who i'm assuming is Mr Collingwood, stood up and gestured to the spare seat next to mystery boy then he walked back to Miss Lazenby to carry on their conversation. right through the lesson the mystery boy stared at me with gorgeous, dark golden eyes. The bell eventually rang and mystery boy was out of the room in seconds, i hadn't even shut my book.

I hope i find more about him in the future.

**Authors note**

**This chapter is a bit longer than last time but i had more time with this one, anyway hope you enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as i can**

**bye **

** kitsnicket12**


	3. Authors note

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in so long, I just haven't had time to think. I have had extreme writer's block and i have no idea what to write. I'll update soon **

**thanks lucy xx**


End file.
